The Spies
by ventusbrooke
Summary: The top 6 brawlers find themselves as the top spy team in Tokyo. On a mission, they meet a new enemy, who succeed by kidnapping the girls, making the boys upset, they now, race across the world, finding clues to their missing friends. Will they find them?
1. The letter

I do not own Bakugan, just the story.

A few reminders: 1) The P.O.V's are in black. 2) the words to the P.O.V's are underlined. 3) Any** _letters_** are **black** and _Italic_

_(Full summary) The top 6 brawlers (Shun, Dan, Ace, Alice, Runo, and Mira) find themselves as the top spy team in Tokyo. On a mission, they meet a new enemy, who succeed by kidnapping the girls, making the boys upset, they now, race across the world, finding clues to their missing friends. will they find their friends, or will they be history? (They have their unique abilities. Some characters not added.)_

* * *

The top 6 brawlers, where racing down the hill, trying to catch up with a speeding van with their main criminal, Nicklaus Stone, once a fame and rich performer, now a dangerous criminal, whose been stealing priceless jewels, gold, and breaking other criminals out. The T.S.A. (Tokyo Spy Agency) hired the brawlers, because they make the best spy team. All they wanted was peace in their city. So fighting against the criminals is Shun, Dan, Ace, Alice, Runo, and Mira. They have their own unique abilities. Shun, and his ninja style, he can also throw a 4 point star. Dan uses a unique technique called Kyushu, Dan creates a barrier, stopping whatever is inside, and Dan has a choice to destroy what's inside, or to make the barrier smaller and smaller, until what's inside starts talking, and also, to protect something. Alice can throw metal stars, and never miss. Runo can shoot arrows with a sparkly white Haos tail light. Ace can trap enemies, and Mira can tell when to strike or not. Right now, the brawlers were going to strike any second now. "Now Dan." Mira yelped. "Kyushu." Dan said pointing toward the van. Suddenly, a red barrier formed around the van. The van stopped. "Do I destroy it, or make it smaller?" Dan asked his friends who were following behind him. "Make it smaller, it'll be fun to watch him scream." Ace smirked. "No, don't do that." Shun said. "Why not?" Ace said furious. "We have to turn all criminals we capture, into T.S.A." Shun corrected him.

**Ace's P.O.V**

I was furious at Shun for correcting me, but hey, he was right, I just want Nicklaus to scream like everyone else he tortured. I just hate people correcting me.

**Shun's P.O.V**

Ace, one word, idiot. Every day. I know he loves Mira, but she's a lot smarter for him. But when will she realize that he's an idiot?

**Mira's P.O.V**

I know Shun thinks that Ace is an idiot, but hey, he might be right, I see Shun and Alice tip-toeing around the fact that they like each other. Runo's already going out with Dan. Still, Ace is kind of cute, I can't decide if I like him or not.

**Dan's P.O.V**

Mira's crazy, she deserves better than an idiot, an idiot, like Ace. She's better off with someone else.

**Runo's P.O.V**

I hope Mira will be only in his mind, I agree with everyone thinking Ace is being an idiot. I just think there's room for improvement in him, like him getting some street-smart in him. That can't hurt him.

Nicklaus has been transported back to T.S.A. Meanwhile, Ace got a message saying he has to go in early at T.S.A for more training. Runo, Alice, and Mira went shopping for supplies. Ace, Shun, and Dan went to T.S.A for some special news. With Shun, being good with the computer transmitter, found the news. It read:

**_"Dear Brawlers,_**

**_The new top 3 spy teams of the T.S.A are:_**

**_1. Brawlers_**

**_2. Stone Block_**

**_3. Hurricane Beat_**

**_The top 5 criminals are_**

**_1. A very powerful new enemy, Vadim_**

**_2. Kyne (Vadim's side-kick)_**

**_3. Tycho (New)_**

**_4. Xenos_**

**_5. Nicklaus Stone_**

**_Watch out for these agents._**

**_Sincerely T.S.A"_**

"Well we know Nicklaus and Xenos, but who are Tycho, Kyne, and Vadim?" Shun asked. Ace and Dan were starring at the message when he turned toward them. "I don't know, but there has to be a reason why the made it to the top 3." Ace recalled. "Dude, did you hear anything, Vadim, Kyne, and Tycho are the top three cause their new and maybe even Vadim's side-kicks. Dan snapped. Shun looked toward Dan and said "That may be true, but we still have to be cautious, we can't tell if their side-kicks or not." Shun recalled.

**Ace's P.O.V**

I now we would make it to the top 3, but with 3 new enemies to look after, that's going to be tough.

**Dan's P.O.V**

It's exiting being in the lead, but new enemies are sometimes tougher.

**Shun's P.O.V**

Enemies are powerful in numbers, so hopefully, they're not side-kicks to Vadim.

Runo, Alice, and Mira got home before it started to rain. They saw Ace, Dan, and Shun. Ace had his face in his hands. Dan was tapping the couch with his fingers. And Shun was staring at the floor.

**Mira's P.O.V**

What happened here?


	2. Ace Flees For No Reason

**Ace's P.O.V (Next Day)**

Mostly, everything went slow today so far. Dan and Shun were the quietest of us all. I and Mira were worried about them, and so were Runo and Alice. We got so many calls on criminals, that the other groups went out to fight them, and came back defeated. We stayed around our base until we got a call from T.S.A saying that I have to go in right away. I went there, without an argument I caused with Mira. I obtained my schedule I needed to work on.

_**1. Anger management control.**_

_**2. Skill practice**_

_**3. And Trap class (setting up traps quicker and thinking of new traps and places to place them) **_

I went to that Anger management control class (A.M.C) that I was assign to first. I got bored and ditched the class until I needed to go to Skill practice. Finally something fun. I stayed in that class and got better at my skills. And Trap Class was the best. I stayed at that class for the longest time. When I got back, Mira was the only one there. "Hey Ace, did you had any fun at your classes?" She asked. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun." I lied. My stomach got butterflies in it and my face blushed. I love Mira, but I bet she hates me in return.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

We were walking home right about know when I got hit in the head with an acorn. I kept walking until I saw Dan, who was in front of me, got hit by 2 more acorns. "Must be acorn season already." I said. Everyone agreed. We were about to walk in, but was stopped when we saw Ace and Mira kissing. We all left and came back later.

**Dan's P.O.V**

As I said before, Ace is an idiot. He kissed Mira. Our best strategist. Ace, being our best offence, wouldn't do that. Those two do go great with each other though, I can say that. Runo dragged me into our room an hour later. I share a room with Runo. Alice and Shun share a room, and Mira and Ace share a room. I laid down thinking. 'If Mira loves Ace, she would make out with him a whole lot, and if she hates him, she would seriously murder him.'

**Mira's P.O.V**

I love Ace. But I can't admit it to myself. Does he love me? Of course he does, he went up and kissed me. I feel asleep, dizzy. I wanted to say I loved him when he walked through that door earlier today, but I was stopped, because Ace, surprisingly, made the first move. I just stood there and let him. Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

**Ace's P.O.V (The next morning)**

I got up and went to the door of our base. I went outside when I realized I was still in my pj's. I went back inside and got dressed. Then I went outside to start my training for T.S.A. I thought about something though. I started off in another direction and made it to a crime scene that happened two days ago. I saw something lurking in the shadows. "Who goes there?" I demanded. No answer. I turned around to get everyone else. But I think its Vadim, Tokyo's new enemy. I got home to see everyone gone.

**Mira's P.O.V**

I wonder where Ace is. The team and I were walking around Tokyo, since we picked up Vadim's radar. Why would Ace flee for no dang reason?


	3. Ace's Trap

Thank you all that reviewed. And thank you for your patience. I'm sorry I didn't upload in a while I was really busy.

**

* * *

Ace's P.O.V**

Why were they not there? I ran out. I furiously kicked the gravel on the streets while I ran. I came up to that same ally way. "Vadim, if that's you, show yourself. This is Ace from the Tokyo Spy Agency, come out with your hands up and surrender peacefully." I yelled. No answer. "Well then, bad choice." I throw an activated grenade down the alley way, and ran for cover.

The grenade exploded. I walked up to the damage. Nothing.

I could there not be no damage. It was a grenade I threw, there were supposed to be damage.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind me. I turned around quickly. "Who are you?" I demanded. No answer. "God, I hate being not answered by people like you. Tell me why you're here." I yelled.

"If I'm correct, you're Vadim." I guessed. "Wrong, spy agent." Said the man in a childish voice that got onto my nerves. "Then who are you?" I asked. "I'm Tycho, also known as the Weapon Master. Your little grenade trick won't work on me." He laughed. I threw an activated grenade. It hit him. "Hey, so unfair I wasn't looking." He yelled.

"You don't got what it takes to be a weapon master kid, you got no skills." I recalled. "I'll show you." He screeched and came at me with a sword in his hands.

My hidden knife on my jacket activated. When Tycho was about 9 inches away from me, I ducked and slashed his leg. Then I got behind him and slashed his back. He screamed. I got some hand cuffs out and put them on him.

"Your little buddies will be joining you soon." I said cruelly. "Says the person who's by himself." He said. I gasped silently. "Face it; you need your friends to survive. Besides, I got mine." He recalled.

I quickly turned to see 2 more guys behind me. One of them roundhouse kicked me. I fell down head first. Last thing I knew, I was picked up and thrown into a sack.

For three hours I waited. "Dang it." I yelled. "How could I have fallen into such an obvious trap?" I banged my head on the cemented wall behind me. "Don't try killing yourself." Tycho laughed.

I'm just as ready to grab his head and slam it into the wall. "With my absence, my friends would be looking about to find me." I told them. "Not if we trap every single one of them, like the other agents." Tycho said. "You were the ones who got rid of the other agents." I yelled.

"Yea, they didn't mean anything to us, so we killed them. But, your friends have something that we need, and so do you." He said. "Like what." I asked.

"Nah, nothing of your concern. Just the amulet you're wearing around your neck." He added. I was about to speak, but something hit my head and I fell unconscious.

**Mira's P.O.V**

We ran through the streets. "Ace, where are you?" I yelled. Where was he?

* * *

Sorry for the real short chapter. I promise the next one(s) will be longer.


	4. Mira's Trap

**Mira's P.O.V**

I don't understand. I can't find Ace anywhere. With Vadim on the run, we're hopeless without our trap person.

"Ace." I yelled down the alleyways, hoping I can find him.

"Mira, did you find him?" Alice asked me.

"No, man, where have he gotten off to?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Runo told me Shun and Dan won't answer their phones. I'm worried." Alice said.

"Don't worry, Alice, we'll find them." I said, with that, she left to search the ground.

"Why did they leave you all by yourself?" Said a man like voice. It was deep and very frightening.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kyne, also known as the Battle Warrior." He said.

"So what?" I said.

"You have no attacking abilities don't you, well, I'm not gonna waste my time on a female spy. I'll get to the chase. The amulet, the one around your neck, hand it over or I'll take it by force." Kyne said.

"What?" I said under my breath. I felt my neck, the amulet, the one that held my power to tell when to strike or not. Why did he want it?

"We already have the one to set traps, you know, your friend Ace?" He said.

He did seem a little clueless when he talked. Wait, what?

"What do you mean you have Ace?" I asked, now shocked.

"We've captured him; he has the amulet called Trap. Once we've gathered all 6 amulets, we can rule the world. But to make sure we have the 3 most powerful brawler's amulets, the ones of Fire, Wind, and Trap, we have to first take the ones of Light, Shadow, and Sense. We can't remove the amulet so we decided to kidnap the ones called Mira, Runo, and Alice," he smirked, "Meaning you're the one I've been looking for." He finished, while drawing two blades from his hands.

"Let's see how well you can hold up on the pressure." He smirked again.

"What?" I said. Did he really want me to fight?

He ran quickly toward me. To quickly that I had no time to react. I was knocked to the ground easily.

'How can someone have so much strength, and be alone?' That thought ran through my mind a few times.

"I don't wanna waste my time," he said, with his eye color turning into a bright shade of red, "So can you just hurry up and die already." He finished, running toward me in a speed I can barely see him.

Instead of me getting slashed with his swords, he knocked me unconscious. When I awoke, I was chained to a wall.

"Mira." Said a voice. I looked around, and in front of me was Ace.

"Ace, there you are." I said gladly.

"Yea, I never left." Ace said with a haft grin haft frown.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Personally, I don't really know, but Vadim, Tycho, and Mr. Hot-Shot himself, Kyne is behind this wall." Ace replied, pointing toward the left wall.

"Big surprise. Well, I fought Kyne, seems like his a pretty tough opponent actually, well, he is a tough opponent." I said.

"I fought Tycho, a childish-kind-of-guy. He wasn't alone when I fought him though." Ace said.

I let out a sigh. Better wish the others don't get into much trouble as we did.

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Mira, where are you?" I called to her. No response. Where have she gone to?


	5. Alice's Trap

**Sorry for the late update on this story. This chapter will explain about Tycho, Vadim, and Kyne's plan. Alice's get kidnapped, next is Runo's, Then Shun's, and Ace's again, then Dan has to safe them. Oh boy, what a week. I will try my hardest to do this ALL week Long. Update everyday, I will try. Wish me luck and I'm not forcing, but any suggestions and R&R!  
**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Ace, Mira, where are you?" I screamed. 'Where are they?' I thought.

I looked around. Nothing but buildings and streets.

"What do we have here?" Said a childish voice.

"You idiot, that's the girl you were assign to catch, not that mint-green haired boy." Said a mature male voice.

I looked behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kyne, the Battle Warrior." Said the man named Kyne.

"I'm Tycho, the Weapon Master." Said the boy named Tycho.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I think this is also the one who hates battling and asks a lot of questions, don't you think, Kyne?" Tycho said.

"It won't matter, I'll answer her. The Amulet you're wearing, the one known as Shadow, hand it over, or I'll take it by force, just like I did to your friend, Mira. The one you left behind." Kyne said.

'The amulet that has my ability to throw metal stars and never miss, why would he want it?' I thought as I looked at my Amulet.

"We want it to rule the world, stupid girl." Tycho said, otherwise yelled.

"By the way, I think this belongs to your team." Tycho added while throwing something.

Ace!

"Ace." I said while running towards him.

Out of nowhere, I was hit by something and hit the ground.

Kyne stopped above me.

"To bad, I was hoping for a real challenge, but it's also so sad that a beautiful flower and the field it has to wither away from the rest of the orchard." Kyne said, putting his foot on me so I can't move.

Suddenly, I was knocked unconscious, and felt that I was put in a bag.

**Ace's P.O.V**

"What are we going to do to that one?" Tycho asked.

"Vadim said to leave him. First we have to go get the Amulet of Light. And then we can set our course to Egypt, then Greece, and finally, to Persia. When we have the Amulets of Sense, Light, and Shadow, then Trap, Fire, and Wind will follow them to their friends need. But we still need Light, so I leave that to you." Kyne said.

"Yes, sir." Tycho replayed.

With that, Kyne and Tycho left. I got up from the ground.

I whipped out my phone.

"Dan, pick up will ya."

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello." Dan said on the other line.

"Finally, hey Vadim, Kyne, and Tycho kidnapped Alice and Mira." I said.

"I heard, actually, I watched and heard them talk over their plan." Dan said.

"What, how?" I asked.

Without looking back, Dan appeared at my side.

"How the- why didn't you catch them when you had the chance?" I asked.

"Because, they had Alice in their clutches. If I cause harm to them I cause harm to her. Where's Mira?" Dan said and asked.

"How would I know? Last thing that I remembered is that I was knocked unconscious and was dropped here for bait, Alice took it and got herself unconscious and took away." I replayed.

"Fine, good enough stay out of trouble, would ya. You get captured again; you can bring down our ego." Dan joked.

"Can you go one day without insulting me?" I asked.

"Let's see… no, I think I won't be able to do that." Dan joked again, and then left.

"That guy gets onto my nerves quicker than Tycho." I said.

And Tycho, get's onto my nerves real quick.

**Shun's P.O.V**

"Alice, Ace, Runo, Dan, Mira, where are you?" I called.

"Shun, over here." A voice said.

I turned. Well, there was Dan.

"They captured Alice and Mira; they said they were after Runo. I'm going to find her, so I leave the ground search to you and turn it into a sky search." Dan said.

"Yes, I'll see if I can find their hideout." I replayed.

"No, if they find Runo then they'll go to Egypt, then Greece, then Persia. Which are some places I don't wanna go." Dan said.

"Then I'll go find where their hiding now." I said.

"Good enough." Dan said.

With that, he left.

'Let's see if I can find them?' I thought.

**Runo's P.O.V**

"Where are you guys?" I yelled.

Where are they?


	6. Runo's Trap

**So so so so sorry about the wait, I hope you can forgive me... I know you wont cause I took way to long. But... to get started on this I would like to say that one, my computer's internet was shut down over the past few weeks, and that school (Of course) is all over my back, now we begin the chapter.**

* * *

**Runo's P.O.V**

Other then the fact that I'm the last female spy that has not yet, nor ever been, captured, I'm not worried one bit.

I just have to find Alice and Mira, get the guys, and take down Vadim, Kyne, and Tycho.

"There you are Haos girl." Said an annoying, childish voice. I looked behind me. A young man wearing blue and green stared down at me from the top of a street light pole.

"I thought the girls of the brawlers are supposed to be cute, but you're adorable down there." He added.

Adorable? I am most curtained, that I am not adorable.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Tycho, the weapon master, also Ace's and your kidnapper." He replayed and laughed.

"So you're the one who took Ace?" I yelled.

"Yes, one that didn't put up a challenge. I always get assigned to get the weaker spies." Tycho answered.

"Weak? The only weak one I see here is you." I countered.

"You talk tough for a girl; one that's adorable and that can snap in a few seconds, that I like." Tycho said.

Now I was getting disgusted.

"How were you able to take down Ace?" I asked while grabbing an arrow and my bow and aligned the arrow, ready to shoot.

My arrow started to glow brightly and was beginning to shine with white instead of yellow.

"I'm not one to damage any beautiful girl I see, but I do intend to snap away the amulet they have in procession of. You my dear just happened to have Light." Tycho said.

"What do you want with it?" I asked.

"You talk too much, like your friends. It's ashamed that I have to get the Haos girl and make her my wife, while Vadim get's that Subterra girl and Kyne… well he won't marry anyone, so the Darkuss one is fine." Tycho said dozing off.

I shot the arrow at him. After the blast and the dust cleared I could see no damaged done.

"What the-," I said.

He disappeared and came behind me.

"An arrow, please. The boy I fought used a grenade to attack, but an arrow. That's just old school." He said.

I turned to look at him.

"But it was a beautiful arrow. It shined like the sun, but dimmed like the night sky when the moon was out." Tycho added.

I stood there speechless.

"You idiot." Called a deep manly voice.

Tycho looked up and I turned to where the voice came from.

All I saw were streets of ruin and a tall guy in black clothing. His eyes glowing red, and was holding two blades in his hands.

"Out of all the-, Tycho I said to kidnap her, not flirt with her." He yelled fiercely.

"Ok, fine… I was just enjoying the moment. You know you don't have to yell Kyne." Tycho said back.

"I had to deal with the ninja boy and the Subterra girl. You had to deal with Ace and the Haos girl, and both of us took down the Darkuss girl. So please help me here Tycho, why isn't she captured yet?" He yelled with his eyes glowing a brighter shade of red.

"I was just getting there." Tycho said back.

"I always have to put matters in my own hands don't I?" I heard Kyne said softly under his ever raging breath. "I, Kyne, the Battle Warrior will complete this mission." Kyne yelled, running at a speed that I could barely see.

I closed my eyes, getting ready for the blow. I opened them to see Kyne and Tycho in a red barrier.

"Finally I've caught up with you!" Yelled a voice. I looked up to see Dan.

"Finally, you come before I was a goner." I called back.

Suddenly, Kyne broke the barrier and grabbed me. He ran away in top speed while Tycho broke free.

It was a blur when I saw myself getting put into a sack.

"And you couldn't do that sooner?" Tycho called, catching up.

"It's just a matter of time when we can show the world my power. Vadim himself won't stand a chance, even against me. He's just a kid you know." Kyne's deep voice ringed.

"I guess you're right." Tycho said, and then laughed.

I was suddenly, knocked out.


	7. All Alone

**Ventus[me]: Well, so far so good with this story.**

**Mason: Yep, I can't wait, I want to know what happens, tell me about it.**

**Ventus: No, read and find out yourself.**

**Mason: TELL ME NOW!**

**Ventus: I don't own Bakugan, nor the Characters except Vadim, Tycho, and Kyne (Personally I like Kyne)**

**Kyne: On with the story until she somehow murders Mason.**

**Mason: On with it!  
**

* * *

**The Spies**

**Chapter 7: All Alone**

**Dan's P.O.V**

* * *

I'm all alone now. Shun was attacked and defeated, and I almost had Runo. Ace was later captured again. The girls, the guys, and I'm by myself.

If I'm not supposed to worry, then what emotion should I feel?

What I tell you, what?

I later found out that if I'm going to fight to get them back, then I will.

"Man, you gotta be kidding me," I yelled at myself.

I jumped onto a building and ran toward where Tycho and Kyne went.

I wasn't gonna let them get away from taking Runo and the girls. I found myself at an old alley way. I barely even got a look at any of them.

"Well look what we have here?" Said a childish voice. I looked around.

"Huh, who's there," I asked, but the response I got only came from the wind, giving those words back to me.

Weird.

Well, I'm very much completely alone with only my thoughts.

My eyes were darted to the ground, where I saw something dart. I stood shocked to see something move so quickly. I gained my body's nerves back and went after it. It stood in one place. When I got closer, it was a grey cat.

"Huh, a cat. Wait, out here, by itself." I looked at it. It had blue eyes, somewhat similar to the sky or ocean from a view from underwater. Its tail was puffy and long and its legs were good for running fast.

"Hey little guy," I bent down to touch it.

It let me and the fur felt soft, just as a really soft blanket.

I looked at it more to find its collar.

I picked the animal up and looked at the engrave of the tag.

* * *

_Tycho Loin_

_1437 Trap set street_

_Owner: Kyne Loin_

_If found, please return_

_Persian cat_

_Weight: 18 ounces_

_Height: 18 in_

* * *

So, its name is Tycho, which sounds familiar. I thought for a while, still petting the cat. I shrugged and walked to this "Trap set street."

* * *

**Ace's P.O.V**

I laid against the concrete wall. I furiously slammed the wall again. Again I was captured for yet little known reason, trying to save the others.

I hope Dan is alright, he's _is_ the only one that can help us.

I looked toward Shun to see him struggling. He looks totally beat up, other than the fact that he's been fighting Kyne and that he was proven a match for him. He raised his hand and tugged at the chain.

His wrist was making a rhythm against the chain.

I dozed off too it.

* * *

"_Ha ha, Ace my boy, you are sure to be one heck of a spy," a voice came in._

_A blue haired Gentleman walked in, looking at me directly._

"_Klaus? Why- w-why are you here," I asked firmly, I hate the fact he called me his 'boy'._

"_I just want to see you and the other males get tormented, so I can whisk away these girls from low lives like you, that's why I asked them to kidnap every single one of you. These three do work for me yo know," Klaus said in a whisper, smirking up._

"_What," I said strictly against the German gentleman._

* * *

I woke up screaming, "NO YOU DON'T," everyone looked at me.

"Ugh, Ace what's wrong," Mira asked.

"I- ugh, had a nightmare," I plainly said.

"You okay now," Shun asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, now." I said.

"Alright Brawlers, top spy team in Tokyo, time for the ultimate trap, with your last friend about to walk right into it," a childish voice spoke up. I man with shinning red hair and white clothing came into the room.

"What," Alice said.

"You heard me princess, my dear, your all going to be brought to three foreign countries, since I don't have the power to remove your Amulets, I might as well just take you to your destination, right after Dan Kuso finds his way to our hidden trap he fell into a short while ago," He said, "there, your all go to him, well, the girls will go with me," He smirked.

Me and Shun both felt the urge to just slam the guy, but things tell me he's weaker then Kyne, but stronger then Tycho. We then we're transported to a location with dusty streets.

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V**

I walked into a dusty road with the cat in my hands, "well, this is no place to keep a cat," I said to myself.

I felt an ominous presence. I looked above me to see something fall.

"DAN LOOK OUT BELOW," Both figures scream, I didn't react quickly enough and they both fell on me.

"Ace, Shun, I was looking all over for you guys," I said happy. Just then, the cat got out of my hands and walked up to a black well dressed man. His eyes were read and he was holding to blades. Kyne of course.

"Ha ha, foolish spies," the cat said, and turned into what was Tycho.

"Ah man, it was a trap, no wonder this street is called Trap set street," when I said that, Kyne hit the back of Tycho's head.

"OWWWWWW, KYNE WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN," Tycho yelled at him, rubbing the place Kyne hit him.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, 'Trap set street, how come you couldn't think of a better name and, does that say both of our names, dang it Tycho," He yelled pointing to the caller that was still around Tycho's neck.

"Well that explains why that name sounds familiar," I said realizing it now that I fell into a trap.

"DAN," I heard Runo shout.

I looked up to see that girls tied in rope.

"Runo, Alice, Mira, your alright," I yelled back.

I then turned my attention to who was by them.

"Ha, Dan Kuso falling for an obvious trap, I might as well tell you what I'm planning to do. I'll take the females that hold Light, Shadow, and Sense, to reel you three in, with the ones of Fire, Wind, and Trap, but I'll go easy and my road to glory will be a stunning finish before this world is ruled under me," He said, "I'm Vadim, your biggest threat," The shinning red head male added.

Kyne appeared on his right and Tycho on his left, suddenly, Tycho snapped and they were gone and left us with nothing but a raid of wild animals, tigers, bulls, and lions, circling us.

'Great,' I thought, 'I had to fall into an obvious trap.'

* * *

**Ventus: Well, that's it.**

**Mason: It...Was...Amazing...!**

**Ventus: Ho can you say that?**

**Mason: Cause your awesome like that!**

**Ventus: AWWWWW! Thanks Mason.**

**Mason: Your Welcome.**

**Ventus: For once he compliments. Well Review and I hope this makes up the lost of interest. Vadim finally comes in and the girls have been kidnapped. I'll be sure that I update again soon. Suggestions, I'm always welcoming them. One question before I go... Which one of my stories should be completed first before any of my other stories can be continued? Go to my profile and vote for my poll, I need your opinion on it. Sooner or later, I'm going to put up a chatroom, but I need you to tell me you want it, well... BYE!**


	8. Taming Hate and Fury, Animal Lunch

**Hey people, welcome back to this story. Sorry once again it took so long to update, I didn't have the time, and soon oh so soon, I won't have ANY time to be spared. Well, enjoy this so far.**

**Mason: She owns Tycho, Kyne, and Vadim, but not the Brawlers nor the show!**

* * *

**The Spies**

**Chapter 8: Taming Hate and Fury, and also avoiding being Animal Lunch**

* * *

**Ace's P.O.V**

Dang it, I thought as I dodged a tiger from my left. With the little ounce of whatever strength I have, I took the tiger and threw it over my shoulder, only to find out it landed on its feet.

"These things keep on coming back," Dan said as he trapped another bull.

Shun quickly rounded up the lions and without thinking, tied rope around the necks of them. "Dan, how can you fall for an obvious trap? If you were twice as smart I'm afraid you'd still be dumb. What was going on about you?"

"I have no clue alright… I see to it that you think everything is my fault," Dan bluntly said.

"CAUSE EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT," Shun and I said in union.

"Whatever, we need to find a way out of this and catch up to Vadim." Dan said.

I looked around. No escape. "We're gonna be animal lunch." I said.

"Nah, it's the mourning, not the afternoon, hey a passing plane." Dan said.

I was about to bop him in the head until he said passing plane.

I looked up to see a low to the ground plane.

"Shun, get a rope and get us up there," I ordered.

Without saying nothing else, Shun did was I said and without any recommendation, both of us grabbed the rope and Shun hauled us up.

"Wow, we avoided being animal lunch, but we still have to find the girls," Dan said.

"Well I blame you for this," I said.

"Guys, quit fighting, if we want to rescue the girls we have to work as a team like old times." Shun said.

I couldn't argue, "Yeah sure whatever."

I looked at the surrounding area, the sky and ground. No trace of the guy that took Mira away from me.

"Man, why could've it be us," Dan moaned.

"Yeah… why," I repeated under my breath.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Ow, jerks," Runo yelled.

I looked to see us on a cold metallic floor.

"Sorry, can't keep my hands from going nuts," Tycho said in a flirting tone.

Suddenly, Kyne slapped Tycho hard on the head. Hard enough that we perfectly heard the snap.

"OW, KYNE! WHAT THE HELL," Tycho yelled, rubbing his head in agony.

"I told you not to flirt with them. Now set course to Egypt, the first phase of Vadim's dominance rests there. If you are to fail to get us there in less than three hours, I swear on my blade the next slap from me that connects your head it'll be shot off," Kyne said roughly, and pointed to the whatever that place is called when you go to steer a plane.

"Oh, alright," Tycho gave in and in a sulky way, dragged himself there.

"Kyne, you don't have to be so rough," Vadim said.

"I know, but unless he can take orders without question, then I won't be giving him an easy time any time soon." Kyne looked directly in the eyes of Vadim's.

"Well, at least phase .5 have been completed. It took longer than I thought it would. Next time I should put you in charge of it, Kyne," Vadim said.

"Of course Sir," Kyne replied.

When Vadim left and Tycho busy driving the plane, Kyne turned to us. "Don't worry; you'll be with us for a short while, not as long as you think."

I looked at him. With untruthful eyes he looked directly at me.

I flinched a little but gained my composure, but I wasn't quick enough.

"You don't have to be afraid of us," he said.

"Be afraid of you, who said?" Runo asked in anger.

"Said me, your friends are coming this way, plus all you guys are here for is to lure them in." Kyne answered calmly.

"W-what, you're strong and fast enough to take them down easily like you did to us," Mira said, looking at him.

"Think what you want, it means nothing. They have the amulets of Fire, Wind, and Trap. Those amulets unlike your protect them. When I got close to Dan to attack Runo, his amulet reduced my speed, gaining him enough time to trap me." Kyne swept past us in a hurry.

We sat there blankly.

'So, Kyne, what side are you on,' I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on the top of the plane.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for it being so short. Hope you can forgive me for it!**

**Well, this story would be about more then 20 chapters. I have agreed to upload this story and THIS story only until completion. So sorry, but the others are on HOLD until _The Spies_ have been completed!  
**


	9. The Start of Trouble

**OK everyone, how'd you like the story so far, I'm getting really good complements, and surely, now I need YOUR GUY'S opinion on this, that I should make a SEQUEL to **_**THE SPIES**_**!**

**Ok, tell me if you're confused with anything because seriously, I think you guys are getting way too confused, with school and all!**

**Well, let's start!**

* * *

**The Spies**

**Chapter 9: The Start of Trouble**

* * *

**Ace's P.O.V**

The guys and I jumped on the plane that held the girls. We looked around to see any opening, anything at all that can get us through.

I heard someone laugh.

I looked behind to see the last person I wanted to see.

"Tycho," I said under my breath. I ran toward him to give him a piece of my mind. I held my fist in the air and was about to hit him when he ducked and walked past me, with me losing my stance and balance.

I waved my arms in circles from trying NOT to fall off a plane that was 100 feet off the ground!

I gained my composure and when I did, Tycho kicked me, and I was hanging on with my hand on the side of the plane.

"Ha, the Darkuss kid finally decided to join the party," Tycho laughed.

"I'm about to rip that tongue out of your mouth.

"How, your down there and I'm up here?"

"You'll see I'll find a way."

"Yeah sure, whatever I'll be counting sheep when your even haft way up!"

"Your comebacks are so last year."

"No, now that comeback was so out of here, like 30 years."

"TYCHO, ARE YOU GOING TO ARGUE OR HELP ME!"

"Coming Kyne! I'll deal with you later."

I was in a very useless situation.

* * *

**Dan's P.O.V**

I trapped Kyne so many times, but all it did was get him angrier, and by the way his eyes looked, I was dead meat.

Ace came over, but apparently he wasn't quick enough and I was on my back. I tried standing up, but Kyne's heavy foot rested on my chest, and it was pushing on my lungs, and he wasn't trying.

"Dan Kuso, your time is up," Kyne said calmly, other than the obvious fact that he was bursting with fury.

He lift one of his Twin Swords up. He threw it down with enough force that it broke into the plane like paper. I was lucky I dodged that. Shun came behind him and Kyne rear ended kicked him, and then spun around to kick his face. I got up with a sore chest and walked over. His sharp eyes left Shun and stayed on me. Tycho came over and Shun ducked and it ended up kicking Kyne, but he ducked and it hit me. I fell onto the cold stiff plane and next thing I knew, Ace and Shun were thrown at my side.

"Weak, when do I get a real challenge?" Tycho looked at Kyne bored.

"Soon, oh so soon; there's going to be back up for these guys at our destinations, I'm going to leave that to you and…" and there I dozed off.

* * *

**Shun's P.O.V**

I was at Dan's side on the plane. I was dozing off but I caught something clearly off guard.

"Soon, oh so soon: There's going to be back up for these guys at our destinations. I'm going to leave that to you and The Dark Soldiers." Kyne then left to go back into the plane.

"Great, the guy first orders me to drive the plane, than he wants me to deal with The Brawlers reinforcements. And leaves me with Kione, Ryu, Raven, and Crevon. Wonder why they're called the Dark Soldiers again." Tycho then went on and on, until I dozed off.

* * *

**Okay, how'd you like it? This story will be uploaded till completion guys, so I hope you get used to it, 'cause I'm going one at a time. So sorry it was short.**

**P.S. Kione, Ryu, Raven, and Crevon are ELDER BRAWLERS going to be used in the story. You see, I was running out of characters. They're called the Dark Soldiers 'cause they're mostly Darkuss brawlers, so hence the Dark part and that they are close friends to Clair and Alice.**

**Kione is as dangerous as Kyne, so he's the leader and he's very kind compared to Kyne. People call them complete opposites and that they work the best together. Seems like opposites do attract haha! A silly thing is that they look alike so people mistake them for one another haha!**

**Ryu is a happy-go-lucky guy that can break a bone when he needs to and it won't be his!**

**Raven is a male that resembles a raven. He's serious like Kyne but works with Ryu to his demise. Like Kyne works with Tycho to his demise.**

**Crevon is the second in charge guy. He's the younger brother to Kyne and is just as fast but not as powerful. The Amulets doesn't affect him as much as they do Kyne, but still follows Kyne like he's the leader. Crevon takes risks to a whole new level, and that he backs down to know one, while Kyne flees when he knows he was bested.**

**So I hope this shines some hope.**

* * *

**Tycho- The Weapon Master**

**Kyne- The Battle Warrior**

**Vadim- The Young Phoenix**

**Kione- The Kind Kyne**

**Ryu- The Bone Crasher**

**Raven- The Black Hawk**

**Crevon- The Battle Soldier**

**(This is what they call themselves)**


End file.
